


Promise

by Me_Meow



Series: mini vocaronpa aus [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Danganronpa, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Androids, Basketball, Character Death, Crushes, Death, F/M, Guess who the murderer is, I COULDN'T HELP IT, Len dies again.... i'm so sorry, Promises, Trials, Ultimates - Freeform, i'm sorry i used my ship, implied crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: He made it his unspoken mission to protect her.
Relationships: ARSLOID/Yuzuki Yukari (implied), Hatsune Miku & Kagamine Len
Series: mini vocaronpa aus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662547
Kudos: 5





	Promise

Crouching down, the Ultimate Basketball Player eyes the net above him. He then sprints and starts dribbling the ball before jumping high and slam dunking the ball through the hoop. He grinned a bit before wiping the sweat from his brow.

“Nice shot.” A voice is heard from behind.

The redhead turned his head in shock, then realizing who it was, he immediately gave a casual smile.

“Hey, Yukari.” He greets the Ultimate Gamer, Yuzuki Yukari, as they walk towards one another.

“Greetings, Arsloid.” She gave a nod of acknowledgement, then looked around the gym. “You seem to be enjoying your lab.”

“Yeah,” the redhead nodded. “Despite Monokuma being evil, he knows what’s up. How about your lab? Have you found yours yet?”

“Not yet, though I am excited about finding it.” The shorter teen gave a small smile. “I would enjoy it more, if we were not trapped inside this school and being forced to murder our fellow students.” Yukari gave a slight frown.

Arsloid’s smile fell a little. “Yeah,” he agreed. 

The two stayed silent for a moment before Arsloid prompted, “I’m hungry. Wanna come grab some lunch from the cafe with me?”

Yukari seemed to be weighing her options before nodding. “Lunch sounds delightful.”

“Great.” Arsloid smiled.

~~~

A few days later, the first body is found and it appears that the killing game has finally started.

Kagamine Len, whose talent was unknown including himself, is found dead in his bedroom. It appears that someone has tied rope around his neck, strangling the poor boy to his death and left him on his bed.

Not wanting to stare at the body, Arsloid forces himself to look at the remaining fifteen students.

Hatsune Miku, the Ultimate Diva, had fallen on all fours and tears were streaming down her face, landing onto the floor. Yuuma, the Ultimate Swordsman, was crouching besides the teal-haired girl, trying to comfort her in anyways possible. His face was tight in pain and sorrow.

Megpoid Gumi, Ultimate Inventor, and Utatane Piko, Ultimate Guitarist, are trying to get Ultimate Android, SF-A2 Miki out of the room. The poor redhead looked confused. Arsloid envied her innocence. The poor android doesn’t know what’s wrong. 

Luo Tianyi, the Chinese Ultimate Pilot, seemed to be trying her best not to cry, but anyone could tell that the purple-haired girl’s sniffling is a dead giveaway. Meanwhile, Zhiyu Moke, the Chinese Mathematician, placed a hand on Tianyi’s shoulder, the boy’s eyes dark.

Arsloid’s eyes darted across the room when Komachi Mirai, Ultimate Fortune Teller, ran towards the bathroom, and retching sounds could be heard. Though hesitant, Planetes Aria, Ultimate Astronomer, had followed the poor girl, shutting the door behind her. Arsloid could hear Mirai’s crying mixed with Aria’s soft words.

Satoshi Fukase, the Ultimate Jester, was silent for once, mouth agape at the sight. One of Arsloid’s friends, Yohio, also known as the Ultimate DJ, was looking at the opposite of the body. The Ultimate Hacker, Nero, pretty much trying his best not to cry.

Finally, Arsloid glanced at Yukari. Unlike everyone else, the purple-haired girl stared blankly at the body. Though her face showed no emotion, her eyes looked dead.

“So!” A loud voice called from behind. Everyone practically whipped around to see Monokuma standing near the door, his usual evil smirk in place. “The Killing Game has finally started!”

“How do we know you didn’t kill Len?” Piko hissed at the monochrome teddy bear.

“I can’t kill anyone or that would go against the rules.” Monokuma growled in response. “You’ll be given two hours to search for clues and then we’ll hold a trial! Which one of your fellow students is the blackened? Get searching!” And with that, Monokuma disappeared.

The group of students paused and glanced at one another, uneasily.

It was until Moke said, “I guess we should start searching,” did everyone actually nod in agreement. The mathematician turned to Miku and began, “Miku, if you want you co-”

“No, I want to help too.” Miku interrupted as she slowly raised from her spot, Yuuma quickly assisting her. “I can’t let everyone do the work.” She gave a weak smile to everyone. 

Moke nodded to Miku, then to the rest of the group, he shouted, “Everyone, pair up.” Everyone was quick to partner up. 

Arsloid was about to ask Yohio when Yukari came up to him. “This may be a bit strange, but do you mind working together?” She asked.

“Sure,” he nodded and tried to give her a reassuring smile. Together, they left Len’s room and began searching for any possible clues.

~~~

During the trial, Arsloid kept glancing at Miku’s state. She continued to push forward throughout the trial, though everyone knew how close she was to the blond boy.

After peeking a glance at the dead blank state of Yukari, he clenched his fist and made himself a promise.

‘I’ll protect her, even if it means dying myself.’

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just changed Maika to Nero. It was supposed to be Neru, but then it was uneven


End file.
